Madly Deeply
by Topah
Summary: This is my very first fic! Jackson and Melissa get caught in a storm and need to take shelter in a cave. It is very explicit. Please only read if you old nuff. Please review! Enjoy!


(AN. This is a Jackson/Melissa fic. It's not just my first 29 down fic, but my first fic ever! Please tell me if you like it. Enjoy!)

So much had happened in the four months since they crashed on this Godforsaken island. Finding shelter, water, and food. Food was becoming a problem. They had to start branching out into unknown paths just too any find good food.

There was an unspoken fear among them all, storm season was rolling in. What if they had to take shelter from a storm and couldn't go searching? If a storm destroyed the good food? Would they starve? After much debating Daley made the suggestion that they split up to find food they could store if a storm should drop on them. They split into groups and started their hunt.

A while later, Jackson and Melissa started their walk. They went on in silence for the better part of an hour. Jackson was steeling glances at Melissa, he hadn't seen her smile in much to long. He didn't relies how much he missed her smile. "Are you alright?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Melissa?" She startled out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." She went back to staring at the ground.

So she didn't want to talk. Or didn't want to talk to him. He could deal with that. Above them dark clouds started to roll in ahead as small drops started falling on there heads. Melissa looked over to Jackson, "We should head back before the storm starts. We don't want to get caught in this." He looked to the sky, then back down at her. Lighting was already striking in the distance. "No, we won't make it back in time. The cave we store the extra wood isn't to far away from here. We'll have to wait this out." They made it to the cave soaking went but ok.

Jackson took out his lighter and started a small fire. He motioned for Melissa to sit down by it. She and Jackson sat close to the fire trying to warm them selves. She sat staring into the fire, the same worried look on her face as before. "You know…" Jackson said, "You can tell me what you're worried about, it might make you feel better. I am the leader after all." He winked at her. "So says Mister Moody." He smirked. They all changed since the crash, Melissa in his opinion had become stronger…stronger and a bit of a wise ass. "What are you afraid of?" "What do think Jackson? We can all die with one slip up! We haven't seen a single search plane since we crashed!" Jackson turned to her. "How're we going to live trough these storms!"

Jackson was slowly moving towards her. "You're thinking too much Lissa. We've been taking it day by day, we'll keep doing it like that as long as we need to." She looked into his eyes and saw something that she didn't recognize; it scared her and thrilled her all at the same time.

Melissa started to stammer, "S-so, if we don't get rescued, and if we get stuck here for longer then we thought, if someone gets hurt, we won't, we, we…" She found herself inching back toward the wall of the cave as Jackson advanced. He now had both his hands flat on the cave wall with her trapped in between his arms. "We won't be able to hea… heal them. Wha... what'll we do then? How will we survive if…" She was cut off when Jackson pressed his lips firmly against hers. "Melissa, you worry too much." He leaned into her again. "You can't – spend- your life in tomorrow. You need to live – for today, for the moments that- that matter." His words were broken only by his kissing her. He nuzzled her neck and she arched her neck for him. He kissed her lips, down to her neck and chest, she moaned as he gently nipped at her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as he ran his hands down her body.

Jackson pulled her down to the ground his lips barley leaving her body. "Jackson, oh God, I can't...we can't…" "Why not?" He growled. "Give me one good reason why not." Melissa tried hard to think of something anything. She wondered if this was right or wrong. Everything was different since they crashed on the island she was different. She was having such a difficult time forming coherent thoughts due to his hand under her shirt.

He tugged at the hem of her shirt, and she answered him by leaning up to help him get it off. He moved his hands down her stomach to the buttons of her jeans and unzipped them tugging them off. He stopped to look down at her. My God, she's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved everything about her, her Asian eyes, the curve of her breast, and the shape of her hips. He looked back to her eyes and saw her blushing rather bold. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down level with her. "Ok, this is far from fair. I'm wearing almost nothing and you're fully clothed." He grinned, and then crossed his arms pulling off his shirt as she moved to unbutton his pants. He slid his pants down and threw them into the growing pile of cloths.

She could feel how hard he was trough his underwear. He leaned over her again straddling her hips; he started nipping her neck again. He unclasped her bra and moved his mouth to her breast. She moaned and arched her back as he sucked on one of her breast and his hand moved to knead the nipple of the other. She felt something like pins and needles spreading trough her body. "Jackson, please…" She pleaded her voice heavy. "What do you want Lissa? Tell me what you want." " I want, I want you. Pha… please." She gasped. "Anything for you." He said with a smirk.

He pulled off her underwear fallowed by his own. He moved an arm around her back and one around her neck, kissing her throat. She curled her arms around his neck as she shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the anticipation or the wind of the storm, but then again she didn't really care. He moved his hips so he could enter her, hesitating he looked into her eyes. She kissed him passionately in a response. He slowly pushed into her until there hips met skin to skin. He breathed deeply, then leaned down to kiss her again. The feeling of him inside of her was more then she could have imagined. It was like he was filling every part of her. He pulled back, then pushed back into her. They started a rhythm. Slowly at first, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started pounding into her harder. There pace becoming faster and harder. She dug her nails into his back making small crescent moons on his shoulders. She couldn't believe the feel of him. The calluses on his strong hands. His arms around her, his weight on her body. It was all too much to feel at once. She couldn't do anything but ride the waves of pleaser she was feeling. She felt a burning in her belly, slowly spreading through her. There movements were so frenzied she could no longer tell where she ended and he began. Something burst in her. She gasped arching into him. He pulled her hard against him and held her as she came down shaking from the aftershock of it all. He kissed her running his hands through her hair.

He kissed her as he pushed into her a few last times before he came. He laid his head on her chest panting. His eyes closed, she stroked his hair. Melissa looked down at him. "I love you Jackson." He moved to pull her into his lap. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. He never said it back. He couldn't, at least not yet. That wasn't who he was. She understood that. She didn't need him to say it. For awhile she didn't even feel like they were stuck on some strange island with no sign of help. She could feel nothing but peace as she fell asleep in his arms, knowing she was truly madly loved.

(AN. Well, what did you think? This is my first fic ever. Please tell me what you think, or if I should do a sequel. Hmm, maybe a Daley/Nathan sequel? It's all up to you guys, tell me what you want! Thanks for reading it!)


End file.
